


Cap Mania

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Captain America Vol. 3 (1998), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Steve doesn’t understand all the Cap Mania stuff, but Tony is not about to waste any opportunity to participate. [ficlet + art]





	Cap Mania

**Author's Note:**

> For my Happy Steve Bingo square, “Flying Cars”.
> 
> Set vaguely after Steve’s fight with Batroc, and after he accidentally destroys the Avengers Mansion common area with his new shield, but before everything else.
> 
> Cap Mania is so ridiculous, but I loved all the merch, so I couldn’t resist making something related to that.

“Remind me again why we’re at McDonald’s?” Steve asked when Tony pulled forward in line. 

“I got a giftcard,” Tony said, grinning and pulling, sure enough, a McDonald’s giftcard from his wallet. 

“Why do  _ you  _ have a  _ McDonald’s  _ giftcard?” Steve asked, bewildered. It’s not like Tony needed money to pay for food, let alone two meals at McDonald’s. 

“An old friend sent me a letter with this in it,” Tony shrugged, pulling up the pay window and handing over his giftcard. He turned back to look at Steve. “She said, and I quote, ‘Don’t forget how the normal person lives’. So, here we are. I wasn’t going to eat McDonald’s alone, and I wanted to take you to practice with your new shield anyway.” 

“Outside.” Tony added with a sidelong look at Steve. Steve winced and mouthed  _ sorry _ , smiling sheepishly when Tony just grinned, shaking his head.

Tony’s reasoning made sense in a way, but when Steve’s eyes narrowed on the bag being handed to the car in front of them that was blue instead of the usual tan and advertised the temporarily renamed Big Mac as the Big Cap (Steve suppressed a shiver at that) he suspected there was more to it than that.

His suspicions were confirmed when they had their bag. Tony had already put the car back in flight, lifting off from the drive-thru and directing them back towards the mansion. He held the bag up in front of Steve with one hand and Steve peered in. He groaned immediately, pulling out an action figure of- well himself, as Captain America. 

  
  
  


“Really?” Steve said, holding up the action figure with a glare at Tony. Tony just grinned back, looking genuinely excited at the toy. Steve sighed. “How long, exactly, have you had that McDonald’s giftcard?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tony smirked. “Maybe a few years.” 

Steve sighed, flopping back in the seat and grabbing a few fries to shove in his mouth. He munched, annoyed, not at Tony, but at the entire Cap Mania thing going on. It was so embarrassing. “You know I was really hoping my  _ boyfriend _ would give me a break from all this stuff. I’ve had enough from Clint.”

“Please, it’s limited edition,” Tony said, looking over at Steve with a grin. “Besides, your  _ boyfriend  _ can't resist taking advantage of all of this. It’s not that bad, is it? The people love you. You deserve it.”

“Funny, Clint said the same thing,” Steve rolled his head on the seat to look over at Tony. Maybe they were right. He should enjoy this, at least a little. It was embarrassing, but if the people were happy enough with him to make McDonald’s toys of him, that was a good thing, right? As long as he was careful to not let it go to his head it wasn’t really hurting anyone. He caught Tony’s eyes when he looked over and held up the toy, moving the arm in a mock wave. Tony laughed and Steve grinned. “Okay fine, you win. I’ll enjoy it, but just for tonight.”


End file.
